


Hooked on You.

by megiax (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/megiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Captain Swan one-shots! Taking prompts:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's About Bloody Time

Killian cursed, slamming his hook down onto his desk, adding to the many dents and scratches that had formed over the three-hundred years in Neverland. He was slowly losing his temper, and his desk seemed like the best thing to take out his anger on.

He was bored.

With the Wicked Witch defeated and no danger lingering over the towns head, he found himself alone on the Jolly Rodger more and more. His crew had left, they'd either died in the battle or found work on the docks. Emma was spending all her free time with Henry. He'd only got his memories back after the new curse had broken, and he was still grieving Neal death. He wasn't needed anymore. There was nothing stopping him from lifting anchor and sailing away from here.

Emma.

Ok, so maybe he'd lied to himself, but feeling unwanted was better than feeling rejected. He kept telling himself that he didn't need her, that he could go whenever he wanted. 'I don't need Emma Swan' had become his personal mantra over the past few weeks, flying through his thoughts like a broken record.

She was in his thoughts, his dreams. She had invaded his mind like the plague. Deep down he was thankful for the painful thoughts. They reminded him that he wasn't good enough. They were a constant reminder that no one would chose a one handed pirate with a drinking problem. He'd lost her, he'd lost everything.

A light tap on his door stopped him from punching the wall through, and he took a sharp intake of breath at the beautiful blonde vixen stood in his doorway. Her eyes flicked to his raised fist and she raised an eyebrow, a silent question glistening in her eyes. He replaced his scowl with his usual smirk, lowering his arm and sitting on the front of his desk.

"How may I help, love?" He questioned, crossing his ankles and acting interested in the tip of his hook, doing anything to avoid looking at her.

"I haven't seen you since the fight." She shrugged, not really answering his question. Even after she's kissed him, spent countless days with him, he'd brought her back and they'd fought the Wicked Witch together, she still didn't feel completely comfortable around him. There was always this undeniable sexual tension. And it wasn't always just coming from him. She had to admit that he was attractive, no matter how much it hurt her pride.

"Aye, that'd be true, love, so what?" He looked her in the eye now, certain that he'd be able to control himself. His pulse quickened, she was clearly uncomfortable around him, and that gave him a flicker of hope. She wasn't nervous because she was scared of him, no, she's proven she could take care of herself when she held a knife to his throat in the Enchanted Forest.

"Um, well, Henry's been asking about you. He wants to know if you'll tell him the real version of all those stories, you know, the ones about Neal." Hook rose from his seated position to stand in front of her. His coat brushed her legs, the only thing of his touching her. He looked down at her with hooded eyes, raising his hook to brush the hair away from her face, exposing the white scar running from her eye to the corner of her ear. His heart constricted, hating that her perfect face had been scarred.

"You shouldn't hide it, love." Emma pulled away, not missing the double meaning, and put a few steps between them, backing herself up against the wall.

"It's ugly." She shrugged her hair back in front of her face and with new resolve straightened her shoulders and looked him in the eye.

Hook lost it, he just couldn't keep his promise anymore. He took two cautious steps forward, pressing their knees together and trailing his hand and hook down her arms. He pressed a tender kiss to the top of her scar, trailing feather light pecks all the way down it. Constantly whispering 'beautiful'. He moved down to her jaw then her neck, nipping a little at the skin.

"Killian..." She moaned, arching her back. He froze. It was rare that she used his real name, preferring to call him by his moniker.

"Yes, love?" He murmured into her skin, dreading her next words. They were either about to make or break the moment, and his chance.

"Don't stop."

It was all he needed to hear. Hook took to violently kissing Emma with everything he had, deciding it was long overdue. They both gave as much as they took, quickly working themselves into a panting mix of bodies and leather. They both pulled away, needing to breath, and looked the other straight in the eye, an unspoken confession of love passing between them. They didn't need to say it, but they knew.

 

The next day, Emma woke to Henry's head in her lap, and her head resting on Hooks chest. They'd fallen asleep on the sofa together, after Hook had been telling Henry about the time Neal had almost been taken by mermaids. She thought the other two were asleep, so settled back down. Hook, was awake, just pretending to be asleep to listen to the rhythmic sounds of Emma and Henry breathing, finally feeling content after three hundred years of turmoil.

It's about bloody time, he thought to himself, before slipping back under.


	2. Anything Could Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Anon on Tumblr: "Emma agrees to go a trip with Hook, maybe some mild smut if ur comfortable" 
> 
> Well...its a little more than mild(I think), but its the first smutty piece I've ever written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE!!
> 
> The first piece of smut I've ever written so I'd love some feedback on it!:)

I trailed my hand along the wooden bannister, starting to regret my decision. Why had I agreed to this trip? It would only get me into trouble, and no doubt some more sticky situations with him. It was official, I was an idiot. But Henry wanted me to take a break, and I had promised him I'd try to have fun. No, I wasn't backing out now. I was going on the stupid vacation and I was going to try and enjoy it.

  
"Emma?" Mary Margaret, my Mother, said, coming up the gang plank to stand on deck. What was she doing here? We'd said goodbye already. "Have fun, okay?" I knew she didn't want me going, she didn't trust Hook to keep me safe. Or to keep his hand off me.

  
"You said that already, Mary Margaret." I looked pointedly at her, and started down from the quarter deck. I had a feeling that there was more she wanted to say, there always when it came to the pirate.

  
"I worry about you that's all." She smiled softly at me, before pulling me into a hug. It was a little awkward, Mary Margaret wanted to hug me as a mother would hug a child, but we were the same age, and I was a few inches taller than her.  
"It's just, you're going to be alone, on a ship, in the middle of the ocean and if Hook doesn't listen to your father, who knows what he'll try!" She finally exclaimed, pulling away and wiping tears away.

  
"What do you mean, 'if Hook doesn't listen to my father'? What has David done?!" I held her at arms length, making her look me in the eye. She was squirming, trying to avoid my gaze, but I held steady. "Mary Margaret..."

  
"Ok, Ok, so he might be, um, having a few words with the pirate." She finally confessed, slouching in defeat.

  
"So what, he sent you here to distract me? Why does no one trust me?" I sagged, planting my bottom on the steps that led to the quarter deck. Mary Margaret sat next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and pulling me into her.

  
"We do trust you, it's him we don't" She sighed, but her words weren't helping. If David was with Hook now, who knows what was happening? I mean, they're not the friendliest of people when they're together. David could have Hook at sword-point, making him swear am oath to not harm a hair on my head. Or worse, the pirate could have David at hook-point.

  
"He wont hurt him, will he?" I asked, not entirely sure which one I was referring to.

  
"They'll both be fine. Although, I don't understand your concern for Hook. Not four weeks ago you had him tied to a tree with a knife to his throat. Then you abandoned him up a beanstalk. What's changed?" She chuckled.

  
She had a point, a few weeks ago I couldn't stand to be around him, his innuendos driving me crazy and the sexual tension between us was stifling. It was just all too much to be in a room alone with him. And now I was going to be out at sea with him! It was absurd! I needed my head checking, maybe Dr.Whale was available...

  
"Emma!"

  
"Sorry, um, nothings changed..." Deep down I knew that was a lie, that all the times I'd avoided him was because I didn't want to face the truth. Something had changed between us since the time spent in the Enchanted Forest. I just didn't want to admit it.  
"Yeah, sure" She didn't seem convinced, but what else could I do? I was struggling enough trying to lie to myself.

  
We slipped into a comfortable silence. I could only guess where Hook was. He'd told me he was going to fetch some supplies, A.K.A rum. I knew the Jolly Rodger was well stocked with food and water, rum was the only thing the hold was lacking. And if David had intercepted him...then they were probably having a deep 'talk' right about now. And I've noticed that when it comes to Hook, my father likes to talk with his fists or his sword.

  
A few minutes passed before we heard laughing coming from the docks. Me and Mary Margaret stood and looked over the edge of the ship. Walking with their arms around each others shoulders as if they were childhood friends was Hook and David, laughing rather loudly about something.

  
I looked at Mary Margaret, who was just as confused as I was. The two men walked on deck, letting go of each other so Hook could ready the ship.

  
"Are you OK?" Mary Margaret asked to no one in particular, the question was fitting for the both of them.

  
"Never better! Right, Emma, have fun! I love you. I'll see you in a few days." David said, smiling broadly and giving me a great hug. I said goodbye back, looking at Mary Margaret for help. She just shrugged and left the ship with David, waving goodbye.  
"Bye mate!" Hook called, waving his handless arm in the air to David, who waved back. What was going on?

  
I looked at Hook expectantly, my arms crossed, hip cocked and eyebrow raised. He just chuckled and steered the ship away from the jetty, taking us out to sea.

  
"So, love, ready to spend three days alone with me?" His lilting voice teased.

  
"I don't really have a choice now, do I? We've already set off and you seem to have won my fathers approval." I scoffed, resting against the main mast and looking at him for an explanation.

  
"Aye, David's a good lad." Technically, Hook was older than David, but hearing him call him 'lad' was weird. They looked the same age, just about. But then again, Hook was in a relationship with my sons grandmother. That thought gave me the chills.  
"What's up, love? Scared you wont be able to resist me?" The wink he sent me made my whole body come alive, every cell was on fire.

  
"Ha, you wish." I hadn't realised how far out we'd come. Storybrooke was now just a smudge behind us.

  
"Aye,love, I do." I sent home a scowl as he came down from the wheel to me. He was invading my personal space-again. But strangely, I didn't mind. "After all, we're all alone, in the middle of nowhere..."

  
"Don't even try it Hook." I said it, but my cracking voice made it clear that I didn't mean it. I wanted him to try it. I wanted him.

  
"I promised your Daddy that I'd be good." He chuckled, before stepping back and grabbing my hand. He twirled me round, pulled me into his chest and started swaying us to a tune in his head.

  
"What if I don't want you to be good?"

  
"Emma..." He stopped moving, looking my in the eye with a heated gaze. His blue orbs were full of passion, need and...love.

  
"After all, we're alone, in the middle of nowhere." I stood on my tiptoes so our lips were all but touching. I let them brush against each other, moving my arms around his neck. "Anything could happen."

  
He closed the gap instantly, kissing me with force. I gasped, not expecting the onslaught of passion,but responded with just as much as him.He pushed me up against the mast, moving his lips to my jaw, then my neck. His hand was fumbling at the zipper of my jacket, but he got it down. I shrugged it off, wanting less and less between us. My boldness shocked me, before I remembered that I'd been feeling like this for weeks, and I was falling head over heels for the pirate.

  
He made short work of my shirt, ripping through it with his hook, sending buttons flying all other the deck. Mumbling against my skin, Hook made his way back up my neck and recaptured my lips, sending into another frenzy.

  
Itching to feel his skin against mine, I slid my hands under his heavy leather coat, pushing it off his shoulders. I moved my hands down, pushing them under his shirt and feeling his tight abs, trailing my fingertips upwards and tearing it off his body.

  
His chest pushed against mine as he flicked my bra open, exposing me. His lips moved from mine, capturing my nipple. He sucked and licked, tweaking and pulling the other with his hand.

  
I was going mad, I was tired of touching, I wanted him in me. Now.

  
Pulling his head back to mine to taste his lips again, I untied the cords on his trousers and pushed them down to his ankles. His erection was visible through his pants, straining against the cotton fabric.

  
I ignored his attempts at my zip, pulling it down myself and shoving my jeans to my ankles, then kicking them off somewhere unknown. We were both left in only our pants, his erection pressing into my stomach, my hardened nipples pressed flush against his chest.

  
I kissed him some more, hesitant to take the next step. This was it, the defining moment. I could still back away, say 'no' and he'd stop. Or I could keep going and thro myself, body and soul, to a man I wasn't sure I loved.

  
I never was one for cautiousness.

  
I ripped my underwear away first, then his, and before I could prepare myself, he was pushing into me. I gasped, his size causing slight pain, but I adjusted and he started to slide in and out, excruciatingly slow, driving me over to edge. His thrusts came harder and faster, each one hitting me in just where I needed him, where I wanted him the most. With the intense pleasure mixed with the salty sea air on my skin, I was experiencing a whole new high.  
He murmured my name, before giving one last push into me, making me scream in pleasure as I climaxed. I gasped in pleasure, my body falling off the Richter scale, and he stiffened inside of me and let his release out moments after.  
He slipped out of me, still panting from our romp. I suddenly felt very self conscious, being naked in front of him. He was a such a perfect beautiful man; blazing blue eyes, perfectly sculpted lips, that little scar that made him all the more appealing...  
"Emma?" He sounded nervous, and to be honest I didn't blame him? How long had I been out of it, admiring him?  
"I guess they were right" I giggled, giving him another kiss. The confusion was plain on his face, his eyebrows knotted together, nose scrunched up. "They did say anything could happen." I winked, and pulled his lips back to mine.  
I was happy there, in that moment. Nothing could possibly ruin it-it was a moment crafted to perfection.


	3. Buttercups and Hooks. Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of 'Buttercups and Hooks'. 
> 
> Set after the season three finale. They went back in time and everything, but Elsa didn't 'happen'. It was a happy-ish ending where Neal was named, Rumbelle got married, Captain Swan got ten times more canon and Outlaw Queen got ruined.

I trailed my hand across the different materials, stopping every now and then to pull a dress out and hand it to either Regina or Ruby. There was so much to chose from, and my heart did a flutter everytime I thought about why I was buying a dress in the first place.

  
"Miss Swan, we have some short cut dresses back here, if they interest you?" The short and slightly chubby shop assistance asked, motioning to a rack towards the back of the shop.

  
"No, thank you. I want something traditional." I smiled, and continued my search for the perfect dress.

  
"Oh, Emma! Look at this one!" Mary Margaret called from somewhere behind the bridesmaids dresses. I'd been wondering where she's gotten to.

  
"Miss, I'm sorry, but you are not allowed back here." I heard the shop assistant say. I shot a worried glance at Ruby and Regina, then, abandoning the rack, went in search for my mother.

  
She'd walked into the storage room by accident, she was too busy admiring the tiaras that lines the walls she hadn't seen where she was going. But, In Mary Margaret's haste to get out and avoid being caught, she knocked over some boxes. Or at least, that's what she told the assistant when we got there. I had a feeling she's gone looking for this place on purpose.

  
"Very well, but please, go back to the shop floor." The assistant ordered, shooing us away with her hands to make her point clearer.

  
"But this dress!" Mart Margaret exclaimed and pointed to a mannequin that was stood behind her.  
And what a dress indeed.

  
It was an off white colour, with an empire waist, square neck line and long, slim sleeves. Starting at the shoulders, were two flowing over sleeves, each embroidered with a multitude of jewels. The bodice was decorated with a silver lace, which continued as an extra layer to the bottom of the dress, which pooled on the floor. The back dropped down to just above where the bum should have been, giving the dress a modern, sexier look.

  
It was perfect.

  
"I've never seen that dress before." The shop assistant looked baffled, and so was I. Why would such a beautiful dress be kept locked away back here?

  
"I'd like to try it on." I said, looking towards my mother. She wore the same look as Ruby and Regina. They knew this was the one.

  
It was exactly what I was looking for; traditional, not white and sexy.

  
"Um, eh, Okay. I'll get it off this mannequin. Meet me in the dressing room please, Miss Swan. Everyone else, please help yourself to more champagne." The assistant muttered. She was still shocked at the sudden appearance of the mystery dress.

  
Five minuets and two glasses of champagne later I was stood behind the curtain, waiting for the assistant to open it and reveal me to my bridesmaids.

  
"Hurry up, Emma!" Regina moaned, but her tone was playful. "I'm trying really hard not to just zap the curtains open!"

  
"Okay, okay! Open the curtains please." I nodded to the assistant, who stepped in front of me and yanked the material apart with one swift movement. It was clear she's done it before.

  
Gasps and squeals of joy rang out as I stepped forward onto the little raised platform and looked in the three part mirror.

  
"Emma you look wonderful!" Ruby cooed.

  
"Beautiful!" Regina sighed, a little less enthusiastically but it was as I expected. She'd changed since meeting Robin, but she was still Regina.

  
"Oh, Emma!" Mary Margaret couldn't hold back tears as she stood and pulled my into a hug. I was taller than her normally anyway, so with me on the platform it felt like I was hugging a child.

  
"It doesn't need adjusting?" Ruby asked incredulously, as she walked around me, champagne in hand.

  
"No. It's like it was made for me!" I laughed, picking up the skirt and flapping it around my ankles lightly. I felt at home in this dress. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was perfect.

  
"Well with our lives, who knows, maybe it was" Regina chuckled.

  
"Miss Swan? Would you like to try another dress on?" The assistant asked, smiling sweetly up at me.  
I looked all three of my bridesmaids in the eye before replying. We all knew the answer.

  
"No, I'll take this one."

 

****Three Weeks Later****

 

  
"You all look beautiful!" I exclaimed, pulling my mother, and my two best friends into a big group hug.

  
My day was here.

  
We stepped back, running a finger under both my eyes, making sure not to smudge my makeup that Ruby had taken so much time on.

  
They all wore the same pale yellow halter neck dress, that cut just above the floor, showing off their white heels. Ruby's hair was down and loose, Regina's in soft waves and Mary Margaret had a pale yellow flowed crown.  
I didn't know what to say. My day had finally arrived, and I couldn't wish to spend my final moments as a free woman any other way than with the three best friends I could ask for. Mary Margaret took my hand, being both the maid of honour and mother of bride in that one gesture. Regina took my other, and Ruby rested her hand on my shoulder. I turned, dropping their touch for only a second before they were back.

  
We looked into the large mirror in Regina's hallway together.  I didn't mean to be vain, but as a amazing as they looked, I looked better.

  
My hair was in a loose French plait, and tossed over my left shoulder. Small, yellow buttercups we're threaded through it-the same kind that were on Mary Margaret's flower crown. I didn't want a tiara, instead I wore a more elaborate version of my mothers flower crown. It had yellow roses, buttercups, and a number of baby's breath flowers.

  
I looked stunning.

  
"It's time to go." Regina announced, picking up the four bouquets and leading us out the door. I was about to follow Ruby and my mother out when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

  
I was about to scream when the hand released my wrist, only to clamp around my mouth a second later. Why didn't they just use the other hand?

  
Blasted Pirate!

  
"Hello, love." He drawled in my ear. I relaxed against him, knowing he meant me no harm, but was still royally pissed off!

  
His hand came away from my mouth to rest on my shoulder, and I thought about screaming, or running, but it would do no good, and be utterly pointless.

  
"I swear to God, Hook! You couldn't wait ten minutes? You know this is bad luck, right?" I said, enjoying the feel if his hook trailing down my spine.

  
"Actually, it's nit bad luck. Turn around." I did as I was told, slowly turning to face him, his hook never leaving the small of my back. "I believe it's only bad luck if the groom see the bride before the wedding."

  
I couldn't help but laugh. Here he was, blindfolded! I'd imagines him with a strip of cloth over his eyes before, but definitely not in a situation like this.

  
"You are impossible, Pirate!"

  
"Aye, but I have something for you. I want you to wear it." He said while pulling out a little black box from his pocket. I hadn't even thought to ask why he was still in his leather get up,and not the suit David helped me pick out.

  
"This was my mothers" He announced, lifting the lid to reveal a beautiful silver swan pin.

  
"It's gorgeous!"

  
My heart felt like it would burst, here was my soon to be husband, presenting me with his mothers pin.

  
"I'll do that." I laughed, watching him struggle to balance the box on his hook and take out the swan to pin it on me. It would be hard enough to do it one handed, but blindfolded as well? I was surprised he hadn't dropped it yet.  
I pinned it to my left breast, and put the box back in his pocket for him.

  
"You know, I have something for you too." I said, grinning wickedly even though he couldn't see it.

  
"You do?" He sounded shocked.

  
"Uh-hum, but, you'll have to wait until later to get it." I whispered into his ear. "And you can only get it if you go change, and promise to keep the blindfold in your pocket."

  
"Gods, Swan, you are evil!" he muttered, his accent becoming thicker, as it always does when he gets turned on.  
"You better hurry, the ceremony will start soon!" I called, already walking away from him. "You don't want to be late to your own wedding!"

  
"As you wish, malady." I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew that he would have winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, her dress was based from Princess Buttercups from The Princess Bride. Who can blame me? It was a beautiful dress and we all know Hook is based from Westley/Dred Pirate Roberts anyway. 
> 
> Also, thanks for all the kudos!! Part two should be up soon but I'm feeling a lot of feels from the finale atm and it's exam week so I'm bushed!


	4. Comatosed

Darkness. Only darkness. I could hear people talking. No, shouting. They were shouting my name. A male voice, I think, was begging me to wake up. What did he mean wake up? I was awake. If I was asleep I wouldn't be able to hear him.  
The a woman spoke. Her voice was light and sweet. She told that I was needed, and that I had to stay strong. Why were these people saying strange things? And why was it so dark?

  
Someone was crying. I had no idea why. Did something happen that I didn't see because of this dark?

  
"Can somebody turn a light on please?" I tried to say, but no sound came from my mouth. In fact, my mouth didn't move at all. I tried again, but still nothing. I tried to move my hand out, to see if I could find a wall, and then a switch or a door. I couldn't feel anything. No part of my body was there.

  
"Emma..." The woman said again, and I wanted to reach out and find her but I couldn't. She sounded so scared, I wanted to comfort her because I knew we were in the same situation. We were both lost in this dark. The only difference was that she could talk.  
"Emma, please." She begged. It hurt to know that I was causing someone so much pain. And she sounded so sweet. Her voice was light and kind, I liked it. It made me feel warm.

  
-/-

  
People were arguing. I couldn't hear what about, but the loud noises were definitely an argument. I must have slept, because the kind woman was gone, and two men spoke. I didn't hear the woman leave, or the new man enter, so I must have been asleep.  
"I'm sorry Mr Jones. It's family only." A man said to Mr Jones. I wanted to know who Mr Jones was, and what the man was stopping him from going. Maybe it would explain why it was still dark.

  
"Look, Doc!" Another man, different from earlier said with venom. "I don't care about family only. Let me see my bloody woman!" Ah, this must be Mr Jones. And the other man was a doctor? Was I in the hospital? What was wrong with me?  
I was telling my hands to move. I was telling them to wave around. I was telling them to help me get out of this dark. Nothing happened, again. My body, wherever it was, remained unresponsive.

  
" _Some one help me! Kind lady? Doctor? Mr Jones? Can you tell me where I am?"_ I tried screaming, shouting, whispering and even crying, but it was no use. The men carried on arguing about Mr Jones' visiting privileges, and ignored me.

  
-/-

  
"Emma? Can you hear me. We have to be quick but there's someone here to see you. It would be nice if you woke up and smiled. I know he wants to see you smile. We all do. Please Emma, just, smile." The kind last was back and her voice was breaking, as of she was holding back tears. It annoyed me. I wasn't asleep! And even if I could smile, she wouldn't be able to see me because of this dark.

  
"It didn't work. Snow, she doesn't-I have to go!" It was the man again. Mr Jones. He was back. Was the kind lady called Snow? I didn't notice when he was arguing with the doctor, but he had a pretty nice accent. I couldn't place it exactly, but it was nice.  
"Don't you dare go anywhere, Killian." The kind lady's voice turned harsh. It scared me a little because I couldn't see why she was mad. Who was Killian? Was that Mr Jones? Killian Jones. Hm, that sounded nice.

  
"Look, Snow, I love Emma. She is my world. But, the darn kiss didn't work. Its obvious now that I was kidding myself. Just-just let me be alone." Mr Killian 'accent' Jones said. I heard heavy footsteps moving away from me. I tried to call out yo him, to tell him that I was right here. Emma was here. If he loved me, he wouldn't want to leave, would he?

  
"Hook! Laid on that bed is a beautiful woman who loves you deeply. So deeply she almost killed herself chasing after you. You do not get to walk away from her now. I know from first hand experience that true loves kiss doesn't always work. You sit down and don't leave her side. Ever. Again." Kind lady was shouting now. What did I do chasing a man named Hook? Why would I nearly kill myself? At least that explains why I was in a hospital.

  
-/-

  
_"You can't leave! Not now, not after everything!" I shouted at him. He was really leaving. It was really over. I couldn't convince him otherwise._

  
_"I have too, love. There's nothing left for me here. Being around you...it's not healthy. You drive me crazy, Swan. I just need some time with the sea." He looked at me from across the table. His eyes were hooded and full of pain as he spoke to me. He was hurting, I could tell, but his heartbreak was nothing compared to the rage I held inside._

  
_Most of it was directed towards myself. I hated myself for allowing him to weave his way into my heart with little less than a smile. I hated myself for letting me fall for someone again. Over all I knew it was my fault the thought of him leaving hurt so much. If I hadn't gotten attached, then there would be nothing for me to miss._

  
_Damn that pirate._

  
_"Killi-" I started, but he stopped me._

  
_"Don't use my name, love. It will make this all the harder." He sighed and stood, as if to go._   
_I grabbed his coat, stopping him. He didn't look at me, but tensed and took my wrist in his hand, removed my fingers from the leather and walked away without so much as a lingering glance._

  
_I shattered._

  
_I did. I just cried. I cried and cried until I couldn't cry anymore, and then I cried again. The patrons of Granny's left me alone. They all would have heard his goodbye. They knew that nothing they would say could stop me from hurting._

  
_I thought I loved him._

  
_I though he loved me._

_I was wrong, obviously. No one would leave the person they loved. Not even a cold, narcissistic pirate like Hook._

  
_When I heard someone laughing behind me, at a joke their friend had made, I decided that I wasn't going to allow him to leave without him seeing that there was so much her for him. I needed him to stay. Henry needed him. For the past few months he had been the only thing close to a father figure, and Henry had grown quite attached. Even if Hook didn't want to be with me, I wouldn't let Henry lose another Dad._

  
_My bug was parked outside, so I jumped him and drove at a barely legal speed towards the docks. I hoped he hadn't gone yet._

  
_No, he's still here. If anything, he'll be stocking up on rum._

  
_I just wanted to believe that he wasn't still here for the rum, but waiting to see of I'd come running to him. He was the only person to ever break me, and now I was truly broken. Without Hook..._

  
_No. Focus, Emma. Drive._

  
_The docks looked beautiful. Hook and I had spent more than a few nights cuddled under a blanket, watching the stars until morning on the deck of his new boat. He still hadn't named her. Yes, it was definitely a 'her' and not an 'it'._

  
_The dock was void of people, but his boat was bobbing at the end of the pier. He hadn't left yet. I sighed and jumped out of the car, not bothering to shut the door._

  
_I ran. God, I ran like my life depended on it._

  
_In a way, it did. Killian Jones was my life now. If he left, I left. I was never going to let him go._

  
_"KILLIAN!" I shouted while running. I was almost at his boat, when I saw the two golden words, freshly painted on its butt. Saviour, Swan. They must have been painted today, they weren’t there yesterday. It pushed me to run even faster. His head appeared from below deck of the boat. Even in the low light, with only the moon the illuminate him, I saw the shock and joy on his face._

  
_I was struggling to breath, but seeing him gave me jolt that helped me run faster. I was only a few feet away from him when I slipped and fell into the water._

  
_I thrashed about, the cold taking me by surprise and momentarily disabling my brain. I couldn't see past my nose, but something was attached to my leg. I swan down, trying to free myself but my head collided with something hard and sharp._

  
_Did he know I loved him?_

  
_-/-_

  
I remembered everything. All it took was for Mary Margaret to reprimand Hook, and I knew. It had been silent for a while, and not being able to move was frustrating me beyond words. After my epiphany, I realise that I want in a dark room, but my eyes were closed. I'd heard doctors and nurses mention the words 'coma' and 'u responsive' a few times. It made sense. I'd hit my head pretty hard, maybe I was in a coma.

  
I wish I could talk. Just to ask someone what was going on. I needed to see Hook. I needed to know he was still here. I know that 'Mr Jones' was in Storeybrooke before...however long ago that was, but had I become a lost cause and he decided to leave again?  
I hadn't heard anyone talk for a while, apart from the Doctors. David was in a coma once. Was I a Jane Doe now? With no one that would visit me?

  
I hoped not.

  
-/-

  
"I'll give you anything. Please, mate. She's your grandsons mother! Bar would have wanted you to do something. Please" It was Killian. He was here!  
Killian! Hook! I'm here! Please, just stay!

  
"Never use Baelfire against me again." Snapped a stern and strangely British voice. "I'll admit, where Miss Swans current situation is unfortunate, there is really nothing I can do" Mr Gold. Of course. Neal and Belle are the only people that could ever persuade him to do anything for free. Sometimes not even that.

  
"You're only saying that because you still have a grudge against me, mate. Please this is for Emma. For Henry." Killian was begging. He really would fo anything for me. My heart broke a little more at the silence that followed. I wish I could see what was going on.

  
"This has nothing to do with what happened between us, pirate. There. Is. Nothing. I. Can. Do! You tried true loves kiss, yes? It didn't work. That's because this a purely medical coma! There is no magic involved. True loves kiss will break any curse, but it won't work miracles in a hospital. Even if I could use magic, Emma's body will be trying to heal, and her light magic will reject any magic from me. It could do her more harm than good." Mr Gold sounded truly defeated. I know he never really liked me. To him, I was a pawn. I was useful at his convenience. The funny thing was, true loves kiss _had_ worked a miracle in a hospital. I kissed Henry when Regina had -accidently- poisoned him. He woke up, the town woke up, and the curse was broken.

  
There was never a time I wished to be put under a sleeping curse more.

  
-/-

  
"Mr Jones, you're not supposed to be in here. Visiting time ended hours ago. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I promise, Emma will be okay." I recognised the voice that told Killian to leave, but I was too focused on his sobs to think of the man that spoke.

  
It's weird, being in a coma. I only hear parts of the day. I guess I could be asleep, but there are some points where I feel conscious (without actually being conscious) but I cant hear a thing. Not even the beep of the machine. Its like I black out.  
That's what happened now. I heard Mr Gold leave, and the next thing, someone is telling Killian that he should have left hours ago. I 'woke up' during his crying.

  
"I'll just say goodbye, Whale" Killian croaked out. Ah, Dr Whale.

  
"Very well."

  
"Emma, love. I don't know if you can hear this, or what you can remember, but please, you have to know that I love you. I was wrong. There is so much for me here. I have you, and the kid. Emma please. You're stronger than this. You can pull through, I know you can. A bump on the head isn't going to be the end of the great Emma Swan, is it? You. Have. To. Wake up, sweetheart. Henry misses his mum. Hell, even Regina has been arguing with the crocodile about using magic on you. You see? You're loved so much by so many, but none more than me, Swan." He cried. I cried. Or, I wanted to. My soul ached to open my eyes and see the icy blue of his. Every instinct I had told me to wrap my arms around him and let him sob into my shoulder. He loved me, I loved him. I had to wake up.

  
I wanted to punch something. Anything. My fist clenched but I couldn't move my arm.

  
MY FIST CLENCHED!

  
Hook must have been holding my hand. He must have felt it too because he was shouting for a doctor.

  
"Mr Jones! I asked-" Whale started, but Killian cut him off.

  
"She squeezed my hand! Doc, she's waking up!" Hook was loud and still crying. I wanted to open my eyes. Not knowing the time was annoying. I wanted to see his face. That was even more annoying.

  
I tried to move. A finger, a toe...my nose. Nothing worked. I was back to vegetable Emma. How long had I been like this? How long until I woke up? Would they turn the machine off? Would I hear them discuss it, and be in this semi-conscious state when they flicked the switch, and all my loved ones were crying around my bed?

  
-/-

  
I knew why everything was dark, but it didn't make it any less unsettling. Especially with the silence. No one had spoken in what felt like centuries, but I knew it wasn't. Now I knew of my condition, I knew that it couldn't have really been that long. I hoped. What if I had passed deeper into my coma and died? Maybe I was no longer in the hospital, but in the ground. Or worse, maybe I was still in the hospital but no longer attuned to the real world; maybe I was so close to death that I was being pulled away from reality.

  
Was Hook there? Did the great and legendary Killian Jones cry when I didn't move again? Did he mourn me if I really did die? Did Snow White crumble? Prince Charming, what about him? All these strong characters. What did they think about a regular woman like me no longer being there. I was nobody to these people. Or maybe they were nobody to me. Did I imagine my magical, fantastical adventures because of a head trauma. For all I knew, I was a fifty year old woman trapped in a body somewhere in...New York!

  
How could I trust myself when all I knew was gone? I couldn't see anything. I could no longer hear anything. Touch, smell and taste were out of the question. Everything I could remember didn't feel real anymore.  
I loved Killian, that much I knew. But what did I know? He could be a figment of my imagination. I dreamt him up because of my years of solitude in a coma. Everything was a lie. It had to be.

  
Telling myself that none of it was real didn't help the pain. I missed him. I missed them all. I figured, if they were fake, then the pain would be less. That the massive aching hole in my chest would go, but it didn't. My pain stayed and the longing stayed and the desire to scream and cry stayed.

  
I could feel nothing physically, but I felt the most emotion I had in a long time.

  
-/-

  
The silence was driving me crazy, and I still didn’t know why I could no longer hear. I guess it was normal for a coma patient to not actually be aware, but I had been. So what had changed? I was almost certain that my condition had gotten worse. Even when there was no one in the room I’d still be able to hear the machines beeping, confirming that my heart was still beating.

  
Now there was nothing.

  
Nothing apart from that goddamn itch.

  
At first I thought I was imagining it; there was no way I’d be able to feel an itch on my nose. I’d apparently squeezed Killian’s hand, but I couldn’t feel anything when I did. So how come my nose was on fire with the irritating buzz of an itch?  
I’d tried so many times to itch it, or to call for someone to itch it. It was hopeless. I’d been laid down for hours-I think-trying to relive myself of the blasted thing.

  
Come on Emma, just move your hand.

  
It did.

  
My hand moved.

  
I could feel the bed beneath me. I could feel the air from a desk fan blowing in my direction. I could hear the machines and the people talking outside. I could hear the slow turn of pages of book from somewhere in the room.  
I could feel my body-I was aware of the light blanket placed over me, and the fact that I had no underwear on. I could feel my hair on my shoulders and the plastic tubes on my face.

  
But I couldn’t open my eyes.

  
-/-

  
I felt my eyelashes on my face, and then they were gone. My eyes opened wide and all I could see was darkness; again.

  
I really am dead.

  
No. I wasn’t.

If I were dead then there wouldn’t be a small glow from the screen of the heart monitor. If I were dead then I wouldn’t be able to see shadows passing in front of the frosted glass in the door. I’m not dead. I’m just alone.

  
I tried to call for help but my throat was so dry all the came out was a strangled croak. I could barely move, I was still weak, so getting up wasn’t an option.

  
I tried shouting, but no one came.

  
I fell asleep hoping that I’d wake up again.

  
-/-

  
I heard the door bang and then the quiet click of heels on linoleum. That’s what woke me up. I opened my eyes and groaned. My body ached from disuse, and I was still parched.

  
“Emma!” My mother cried out and started calling for a doctor.

  
“M-u-m?” I coughed and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a pair of strangely strong arms.

  
“Don’t move, Em.” My mother ordered, and went back to the door, shouting for Dr Whale.

  
I was so confused. What was wrong with me? Before I knew it my eyes were filled with tears and I remembered everything.

  
“Wa-t…Water.” I choked again, but this time Mary Margaret helped me sip a glass of cool water. I could speak, and I was still crying. My mother grabbed me in a big hug and we cried on each other’s shoulders. It felt so good to be back. I felt alive again.  
“I was so scared. I could hear people talking and, oh Mum, it was so dark!” I sobbed.

  
She cooed into my ear, letting me know that everything would be okay. I didn’t have to be scared any more.

  
Whale checked me over. They were calling me ‘The Miracle’. Before I woke up I was showing no signs of recovery, until I squeezed Killian’s hand. Then, the doctors were trying everything. Henry had been here too. Everyone thought that if anyone would wake me up, it would be him. He’d read to me. He read his book. He told me of all the daring adventure of my family.

  
Nothing worked, and people started to lose hope again.

  
Then, I woke up.

  
-/-

  
I’d been awake for less than an hour when everyone flooded my room. It seemed like the whole town was there. Henry never left my bedside. Granny had brought cake. Aurora and Phillip had brought baby Neal and their new born. Belle was ecstatic, and Mr Gold was as pleasant as ever. Archie was his usual sweet self. Ruby couldn’t stop smiling, and Regina never let go of Robin. They’ve sorted things out with Marian then, I thought. The Dwarves came, the Nuns came, Ella and Sean came.  
So where was Hook?

  
The door opened and in walked a red hat toting man; Smee.

  
He pulled his hat off his head and rubbed his head with his hand. He sent me a smile, and stepped up to my bed.

  
“It’s good to see you back, miss.” He said and gave me an awkward hug. I thanked him, and he went and stood at the back of room and spoke to some of the Dwarves. Everyone seemed to holding their breath for what they knew was coming. Or rather, who they knew was coming.

  
It was only when I couldn’t breathe that I realised I was too.

  
I saw the black leather of his coat swish through the door before I saw his face. In my mind it was gentle and delicate, he stepped through the door and walked to my bed.

  
In reality it wasn’t.

  
He crashed through the double doors and ran to my bed, pulling me into his arms without a care of who he pushed into on his way.

  
I hugged him back with as much strength as I could, which wasn’t a lot, but it was the best I could do.

  
We stayed there, holding each-other.

  
When he pulled away, with tears in his brilliant eyes, everyone was gone. How long had we been like that? I didn’t care. All that mattered was that he was here.

  
“I love you.” I said, crying. I seemed to have done a lot of crying recently. This man had broken me. He’d broken me in the best way. He’d taken down my walls and stripped me bare. I couldn’t lose him, and being without him, for what Mary Margaret had told me was three months, killed me.

  
“I love you too, Emma. So, so, much. I missed you, Swan. I’m sorry. I won’t leave. I can’t leave. Being without you…It’s too much for me to bear. Emma, love, I love you.” I pressed my lips to his without a second thought. He was mine, and I was his.  
His kiss might not have woken me up from my coma, but it definitely woke me up from my nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this was 10 pages long on Word (font size 12), and probably the longest OS I've ever written. It was so emotional for me to write, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. There will be a Part Two, which will be the same story but from Killian's POV. I hold no responsibility for any feels, although, I do apologise.


	5. Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot based on the song Another Chance by Roger Sanchez

I liked how the frosty wind felt on my exposed skin. The grey vest top and jeans probably wasn't the best choice of clothing today, but it was soothing to feel something other than heartache. I knew that as soon as I went home-if it could be called home-that everything I'd been trying to suppress over the years would come shooting back to the surface like a volcanic eruption. 

"Emma?" I sighed as his lilting voice reached my ears. He was the last thing I needed to see right now. 

I didn't move when the heavy leather of his coat rested on my shoulders. I felt like shrugging it off, just to be that bit more stubborn, but as defiant as I wanted to be, I didn't want to get ill. 

"What's wrong, love?" He asked and sat next to me on the frosted bench. He rested his hook on my leg and drew lazy circles on my thigh, waiting patiently for an explanation.  
"You. Me. Today. Everything." My eyes stung with un-shed tears as I looked into his big blue eyes that shone with so much love. It scared me. I didn't feel special or loved; i was terrified. 

"Emma, talk to me." 

"This day, thirteen years ago. It's the day I found out I was pregnant." understanding dawned on Killian's face and he wrapped his hooked arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him. I rested my head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. This was something he needed to know. 

"It was one of my first days in prison. I was still torn up about Neal that I didn't realise I'd skipped a period until then. I was able to get a test, and it came back positive. I was sat on my bunk when a guard came in with some mail for me. It was the keys to the bug. Neal had sent them." I swallowed hard and carried on. "I didn't want the baby, but I couldn't get rid of it. There was this thing growing inside of me and a part of me believed that Neal would be there, for us both, but I was wrong. I never told him about it. Even if I wanted to I couldn't find him. So nine months later I gave birth to this beautiful baby boy and sent him away."  
"It was the right thing to do at the time, love." He stroked my head lovingly with the curve or his hook, and it was then that my resolve broke. Everything I was feeling was too much. I sat and cried on his shoulder for what felt like hours, but it could have only been a few minutes. He didn't ask me to stop, or try to calm me down. Like always Killian knew exactly what I needed. 

And he was Killian in that moment. He wasn't the fearsome rapscallion that terrorised the seas of Neverland he was just Killian Jones; naval officer and gentleman.  
"I don't regret it." I finally said. The soothing movements of his hook stopped, so I took it as opportunity to sit up and look at him. 

He cocked an eyebrow at me and I realised he didn't understand. In all honesty I wasn't sure I did; what didn't I regret? Giving up Henry? In a way I did, but, I couldn't find it in myself to feel regret. 

"Letting Henry go led me here. If he's have grown up with me, then, we wouldn't be here right now. It sounds selfish but giving up Henry brought me my parents...It brought me you." I looked away, the tears welling in my eyes again. 

"Its not selfish love, it's fate. And I like the lad, I really do, but if him growing up with the Queen meant us meeting, I have to say that I'm thankful, too." He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. 

"It's just that so much bad has happened because of me. Henry grew up practically hating Regina, Neal died, countless people have been attacked in this town...and the enchanted forest. I mean look at all the people Cora killed when, you know." I trailed off, knowing that Killian was still touchy about the subject. He felt so guilty for so long that sometimes he would spend days away from town sailing, trying to get his head back. 

"Hey, none of that was your fault. Cora was...mad, love, and if anyone here is to blame, it's me. I knew it was wrong yet I did nothing to stop her." 

"Maybe it was...maybe it wasn't, either way I'm partly responsible. You have to admit that. You know sometimes I wished that Cora could have taken my heart? You know, and just kept all this pain away from everyone." I admitted solemnly and looked down. 

"Emma, listen to me. Cora couldn't take your heart because you are the product of true love. Henry was saved because his family loved him. Zelena was defeated to protect the ones you love. Swan, you loving is not a bad thing." 

"Maybe I love too much." 

"No. Yes, loving and loosing hurts like hell, but that's what makes us alive! Emma you have to trust me on this. I would rather die a thousand times over than to see you without love in your heart; it's who you are." He made me look into his eyes, and there I saw the truth; love was the answer. 

As long as I loved and was loved, then I'd be okay. I knew that now...in a way I think I always had, but as always I was too stubborn to admit anything. 

And it was true. I loved Henry, I loved my parents and I loved Killian. I hadn't told him yet. I wasn't sure I could, but for now I knew that I could show him. I did this by kissing him with everything I could. 

Hook gave as good as he could, of course, both of us giving and taking like we had nothing left to give. I'd missed this...another thing I didn't want to admit. Since that night at Grannies weeks ago, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He's always been there, at my side whenever I needed him but we had never happened again. Much to my dismay. 

"We better get back, the lad will be missing his mum" Killian smirked. Getting back sounded great, but not to see Henry. 

I had more enjoyable activities in mind.


	6. The Princess Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, true love, miracles. Doesn't sound too bad, does it? 
> 
> This is a Captain Swan version of the great story The Princess Bride. I'm thinking of carrying this on and doing the whole film, but for now, here's the first part. 
> 
> Basically Killian reminded me so much of Wesley I couldn't resist doing this!

Emma was raised on a small farm in Mysthaven. Her favourite past times were riding her horse and tormenting the farm boy, Killian. Although she never called him by his name. She got joy out of nothing else but ordering him around. 

 

"Farm boy, fetch my a bucket." She said to him one rather cold morning. Without a word, he left the warmth of the farm house and trekked outside into the cold, and brought Emma a bucket, which she didn't even need. Killian knew this. He'd always known that she liked to play with him, but he wanted to please her. 

 

Another day, after a long riding session, Emma dismounted her horse. "Farm boy, polish my saddle. I want to see my face shining in it." 

 

"As you wish." He said. That was all he ever said to Emma. No matter the task or the hardship, it was always 'as you wish'. 

 

There were times when Emma thought she saw more than blind obedience in his deep blue eyes, and one late summers evening, when he had gotten rather close to her in order to reach for the pitcher behind her, she realised that when he said 'as you wish',he was really saying, 'I love you'. 

 

Weeks later, with the sun barring down on Emma's back, she was out riding when a snake spooked her horse. She would have died if not for him. When her horse came hurtling towards him at an alarming speed, Emma barely holding on, he'd jumped on his own and swept her up just in time. 

 

Emma not only realised the extent of his feelings for her, but also hers for him. She loved the farm boy. She loved Killian. 

 

A smile broke out on her face as she watched him. He was utterly concerned for her safety, even though -thanks to him- she was fine. 

 

"Kiss me, Killian." 

 

His eyes widened, but only for a moment, before he lowered his lips to hers, whispering his usual phrase just before they touched. 

 

"As you wish."


	7. Buttercups and Hooks. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of my earlier chapter of the same name:D

I was sat in the carriage. My mother, Ruby and Regina across from me, and my father next to me, holding my hand in a vice like grip. They hadn't asked why I took so long to come out. I'm guessing that they assumed I was admiring myself. I wasn't about to tell my father that Hook had come to see me minutes before our wedding because he was horny. It was a miracle he gave us his blessing in the first place. I was surprised that David accepting Killian meant so much to me, but it did. It really mattered and after hearing that David wouldn't hunt us down on our honeymoon, I was overjoyed.

The talk he had with Hook, or 'Prince Charles', in the Enchanted Forest had helped. It allowed him to see past the pirate, and meet the man.

Now that I was able to open up the time portal whenever I wanted, we'd sent Marian home. It took a lot to convince Robin, but he eventually agreed. We just didn't tell him that we'd be sending her straight to her death. Tink was right, Robin and Regina were each others true love. Regina even admitted that she didn't feel anything with Daniel like she does now with Robin. She will always love him, but Robin is the one. I think I understood the feeling.

The carriage stopped, jolting us all a little bit. My bridesmaids got out, leaving me and my father.

"I just want you to know: I'm proud of you." David said, then squeezed my hand, sending me a sideways glance full of adoration.

I couldn't say anything, my throat seemed to have swelled to twice its normal size and the words just couldn't get out. I hoped that my love and gratitude shone out through my eyes, it was the only way I could tell David how I felt.

Soon, I would be Mrs Emma Jones, and the only thing that was truly stopping me from swimming to The Jolly Rodger (which we'd borrowed from the past) and telling Archie to get on with it, was David. In all honesty, all of this was for my parents. Before, I wouldn't have cared about the pageantry of my wedding day, and I'd only agreed to the fancy day because it was Mary Margaret and David's dream to see their little girl get married. But after the weeks of prep and shopping, even I had to admit that it was fun.

The docks were empty, it seemed. The whole town was either crowded onto the Jolly, or waiting at Granny's. The Jolly, was actually a bit out of the harbour, bobbing on the horizon like a beacon for my heart.

I couldn't help but chuckle at Leroy. There he was, in a suit, with his boat decked in white flowers and ribbon. That was no doubt my mother's doing. She was one of the few people who could convinve Leroy to do anything he didn't want to, and that included damaging his pride like this.

"Emma, you look pretty." He said as he started the little boat once we were all on board. Naturally, the urge to run surfaced, but I ignored. Or threw it overboard. Whatever my subconscious did to get rid of it, I was happy. This was not a time to run. Here I was, sat between both of my parents with a werewolf and an enemy-turned-friend on a small boat being captained by a dwarf, on my way to marry the man of my dreams.

Leroy's boat pulled up close to the Jolly. I could hear the quiet murmurs of the people on the deck as the gangplank was lowered to the deck of Leroy's boat. Regina secured it with magic, thank God. I did not want to go for a swim now.

On the deck, I heard the gasps and whispers beford my brain caught up and realised they were all for me. Of course people would be shocked to see their red-leather-toting sheriff in a dress. I mean, seriously, I don't think in the entire that I'd spent in Storeybrooke I hadn't worn anything but pants or jeans.

And there he was. My pirate. His leather was gone, replaced by what I'm guessing is the usual Navy uniform in the Enchanted Forest. Mary Margaret must have had something to do with that. I'd chosen a very handsome tux for him, which I was looking forward to seeing, but this was better. I can't believe I hadn't thought of it! A coat, fairly similar to his pirate one, but blue with a yellow collar and not leather was over a white waistcoat type thing which matched the white trouser. Honestly, I had no clue what to call it. I think it was a waistcoat. Focus, Emma. 

The wedding march began, and David was the only thing keeping me from sprinting down the aisle to my fiance. Fiance. Well, in a few moments, that would be a little outdated!

Regina had already reached the end of the aisle - or boat deck- and Ruby was half way down. I had sort of wanted the groomsmen to walk with my bridesmaids down the aisle, but Killians best man was Smee, and Robin was an usher. Who else would we have in the wedding? Henry and baby Neal were in charge of the rings (He now insisted we call them Frodo and Sam, much to Killian's confusion).

David tugged me a little, and I started walking, totally unaware of my surroundings. I knew that Belle and Gold would be there, as well as Granny and Mother Superior. Leroy was with Astrid somewhere judging on the smell of whiskey and the rest of the dwarves were no doubt somewhere, smiling, snoozing and sneezing. We'd invited Whale, but he'd become a bit of a recluse. Tinkabelle was definitley here, she'd helped with getting the Jolly back and had promised Hook she'd be here. I think he nearly asked her to be his best 'man'.

And that was it. My small, disfunctional family all packed onto a single ship.

"You look beautiful, Love." Killian smiled as I reached him, making me blush profoundley. This was it. This was where I married the man of my dreams.

"Not too bad yourself, Captain."

Archie started the ceremony, but I was only half paying attention. I spoke at the right points, laughed at his lame attempts at jokes, and never stopped smiling. Most of my attention was on the man infront of me.

And, just like that, I was married.


End file.
